Star Trek: Continuum/Chapter Seven: Invasion
Starbase 240 How many Daedalus class starships do we have?" asked Typhuss as he looks at Sam. The Daedalus, the Apollo, the Sun Tzu and the George Hammond said Samantha as she looks at Typhuss. What about the Odyssey, the Korolev and the Phoenix, will they be able to join us? asked Typhuss as he looks at Sam. The Odyssey is on a mission but the Korolev and the Phoenix will be able to join us said Samantha as she looks at Jack. The Korolev and the Phoenix arrived an hour ago said Jack as he looks at Typhuss. Doctors Karen Loews and Helen Magnus and the EMH Bob walked in. Sickbay is ready, Captain, if there any wounded we will be ready said Helen as she looks at Typhuss. Thats good, Doctor Magnus said Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Olivia Benson, Kara Thrace, Sarah MacKenzie and Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane walked in. I want to lead the F-302 attack on the Romulans said Olivia as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looked at Olivia Benson. You have never flown an F-302, you don't even have the training to fly an F-302 said Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Kara looked at Typhuss. Thats not true, sir said Kara as she looks at Typhuss. What? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kara I have been training Commannder Benson to fly an F-302, Olivia is a good pilot said Kara as she looks at Typhuss. How long have you been training Commander Benson? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kara. A year, sir said Kara as she looks at Typhuss. Commander Benson, you will lead the F-302 attack on the Romulans said Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Thank you, sir said Olivia as she looks at Typhuss. We need to talk about one more thing said Typhuss as he looks at Jack. All right said Jack as he looks at Typhuss. The first officer of the Gemini wants to stay here and he doesn't want to go back said Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Tell him no said Jack as he looks at Typhuss. I can't do that, sir said Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Why not? asked Jack as he looks at Typhuss. The first officer is Robert James Halliwell said Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Samantha looked at Typhuss. Your great grandfather said Samantha as she looks at Typhuss. All right, he can stay, Robert is your great grandfather, he is family said Jack as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss, didn't you have a roommate at Starfleet Academy? asked Daniel as he looks at Typhuss. John Taggart, why do you ask said Typhuss as he looks at Dainel. We need all the help we can get said Daniel as he looks at Typhuss. The USS Endeavour is on a mission somewhere in sector 441, John won't be able to help us said Typhuss as he looks at Daniel. Category:Chapters of Star Trek: Continuum